


Stargazing

by Naaklasolus



Series: Sandbox Ideas [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jek's a sweetheart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stargazing, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: All Jek wants is to cheer Ben up.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevlikesart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevlikesart/gifts).



> This is another result of the conversations with @sevlikesart about this AU!

Jek sighed as he glanced at his companion, leaning against the other boy a bit. “Y’know, stargazing actually means looking up at the stars and so on, not sulking.” Jek remarked quietly as he looked at Ben with bright hazel eyes.

“I’m not sulking.” Ben muttered irritably as he shoved Jek slightly who rolled his eyes and moved away before lowering himself to rest his head on the other young man’s leg.

“Uh-huh, sure you’re not, you emo bastard.” Jek remarks as Ben started to absentmindedly run his fingers through the Zabrak’s hair, much to Jek’s delight as the Zabrak leaned into the touch. “What’s wrong, Ben? You’ve been acting off lately.”.

“Kad came back, just like he promised.”.

“Of course he did, why wouldn’t he?” Jek asks as he stared up at Ben curiously.

“Have you met my dad?” Ben asked as he looked down at Jek and moved his hand down to trace one of the tattoos on Jek’s face with his thumb, earning a hum in response as Jek grinned up at him. “Every time my parents argue, Dad disappears for a few months.”.

“I have, _Kad’buir_ says he’s still forbidden from speaking Mando’a.” Jek remarks as his hand covered Ben’s hand, gently rubbing it. “Despite how calm Kad is, he still has a temper. Just give him a few hours to cool off and he’s fine.”.

Ben was quiet for a few moments. “I think you have Uncle Luke’s temper.”.

“Nah, I have Uncle Ordo’s.” Jek chirped happily as Ben continued to trace one of his tattoos, letting his eyes drift shut. “‘Sides, that usually means we get some alone time.”.

Ben rolled his eyes as he tapped Jek’s cheek, causing the Zabrak to sigh and open his eyes partially to look at Ben. “Is that why we’re up here instead of doing something productive? Like sparring?”.

“This is productive, emo bastard.” Jek remarks as he reached up to rest a hand on Ben’s cheek. “My plan to cuddle and distract you from your parents is working pretty well.”.

Ben snorted at that but made no moves to get up, just moved to lie next to Jek, reaching out to grab his hand without a word as they continued to gaze up at the constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
